Whisper My Name
by Helleni
Summary: Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Susan peut rester à Narnia mais elle doit prouver que leur amour vaut la peine d’être vécu – en ayant le visage de quelqu’un d’autre. FIC ARRETEE!
1. Prologue : Passing through

Bonjour tout le monde !! Me voici de retour pour une nouvelle traduction : une fic de **Sandrine C** intitulée Whisper my name.

Le véritabe résumé est : _Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Susan peut rester à Narnia mais elle doit prouver que leur amour vaut la peine d'être vécu – en ayant le visage de quelqu'un d'autre. Suivez son voyage alors qu'elle se bat pour que Caspian se rende compte qu'ils ont toujours une chance – avant que le temps ne s'écoule._

Bien entendu, les Chroniques de Narnia : Prince Caspian ne m'appartiennent pas...

J'ai essayé de faire au mieux, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bien entendu, toutes critiques sont les bienvenues !!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Prologue : Passing through**_

« Nous sommes près, tout le monde est rassemblé, dit Caspian en arrachant ses yeux au regard peiné de Susan.

Cet échange silencieux n'avait pas échappé à l'attention du grand lion. Ses yeux d'ambre étudiaient les chances qui s'effaçaient lentement au fur et à mesure que l'heure du départ des rois et reine de l'Ancien Temps approchait.

Susan regarda Caspian se tourner et repartir. Elle sentit une grande douleur à l'intérieur de cœur de savoir qu'à la fin de cette journée, ils seraient littéralement dans des mondes différents. Les voix de Peter et d'Aslan furent noyées comme elle se repliait à l'intérieur d'elle-même, se rappelant les moments qu'elle avait passés avec le jeune telmarin.

- Il y a un problème, chère Susan ? demanda Aslan.

Elle cligna rapidement des yeux quand elle réalisa qu'ils avaient arrêté de parlé et que ses deux compagnons attendaient sa réponse.

- Non, rien. J'étais juste en train de me souvenir de quelque chose, répondit-elle vaguement.

Ils n'avaient aucun besoin de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était suffisant qu'elle sache combien c'était irrationnel de considérer cela comme quelque chose de plus fort qu'une attirance passagère, il n'y avait pas besoin que son visage parle pour elle.

- Avoir une profonde affection pour quelqu'un n'est pas quelque chose de honteux. L'amour n'est pas lié au temps que vous passez ensemble mais par ce que vous pouvez partager l'un avec l'autre, lui dit Aslan comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit.

- Je…non, je veux dire je m'en soucie mais… d'ailleurs il… je suis sure qu'il ne ressent pas la même chose, dit-elle en balbutiant légèrement, incertaine de ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle.

Peter les écoutait pensivement et observa Susan se battre contre son désir de tomber à genou devant Aslan et de le supplier pour conserver sa maîtrise de soi.

- Susan, soit honnête. Une fois que nous serons partis, tout sera fini. Tu partiras avec seulement quelques souvenirs qui s'effaceront avec le temps. Je ne veux pas te voir aigrie et amère parce que tu n'as pas eu le cran d'exprimer clairement ce que tu ressentais, dit finalement Peter.

- Qu'importe Peter ? Que je l'aime ou pas ne changera rien, dit-elle résignée.

- Au contraire, très chère, cela signifie tout, dit Aslan, je ne vais pas te mentir et te dire que ce sera facile. Les lois de l'univers imposent que tu retournes dans le monde auquel tu appartiens mais je te promets de faire tout ce qui en en mon pouvoir pour te donner du temps. Le reste dépendra de toi et Caspian.

Aslan se tourna pour faire face à l'horizon et continua :

- Je vous avais parlé, mes chers amis, de l'ancienne magie. Elle gouverne tout ; tant le bien que le mal et peut vous donner ce que vous désirez le plus. Si tu retires toutes les couches de magie, il ne te restera que ton amour. Susan, ce que je peux seulement te donner est une chance, rien de plus.

Les deux frère et sœur se regardèrent en considérant la proposition d'Aslan et hochèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre puis opinèrent vers Aslan.

- Très bien alors. Ceci ne peut être révélé à personne sauf seulement Lucy et Edmund, à qui Peter expliquera tout une fois qu'ils auront traversé. Tu passeras par le portail avec tes frères et sœur, cependant tu ne seras pas ramenée en Angleterre. Quand tu te retrouveras de l'autre coté, tu seras toujours à Narnia mais, vu de l'extérieur, tu ne seras plus la reine Susan la Douce mais quelqu'un d'autre.

Les yeux de Susan s'élargirent mais elle laissa le grand lion continuer.

- Je suis désolé que tu ne puisses pas rester telle que tu es mais cela fait partie du test. Tu auras jusqu'à ce que Lucy et Edmund reviennent dans ce monde avant que ton destin ne soit scellé. Si, d'ici là, Caspian ne t'as pas encore reconnu, tu devras repartir avec tes frères et sœur et le destin reprendra son cours.

- Comment me reconnaitra-t-il si je ne sais pas moi-même quel visage je verrais quand je me regarderais dans un miroir ? murmura Susan.

- Ai foi, ma chère. Un amour qui ressemble au tissu de l'ancienne magie brillera peu importe la tapisserie que vous utilisez pour le couvrir, dit Aslan en se déplaçant vers elle et la laissant s'habituer à sa présence.

- Merci Aslan, dit Susan.

- Maintenant venez, nous ne devons pas les faire attendre, dit Aslan en les menant vers l'assemblée.

- J'aurais aimé passer plus de temps en votre compagnie, dit Caspian.

« _Nous pourrons… souvenez vous juste de moi, je vous en pris_ » se dit Susan dans sa tête, espérant que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Caspian comprendrait.

- Cela n'aurait jamais marché entre nous, répondit Susan gardant pour elle ce qu'elle pensait afin de conserver l'apparence qu'elle était sur le point de partir.

- Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-il.

« _Si, je suis en train de me battre pour et j'ai besoin que vous fassiez la même chose. N'écoutez pas ce que je dis maintenant, croyez juste en moi, s'il vous plait _», l'implora-t-elle en silence.

- J'ai 1300 ans de plus que vous, dit-elle à voix haute à la place, donnant un caractère définitif à son départ.

Dans un sens, elle partait réellement, mais elle ne partait pas vraiment loin de ce que son cœur souhaitait. Elle avait toujours eu l'habitude d'être menée par le besoin de se battre pour défendre Narnia, cette fois elle était engagée dans une bataille pour son propre bonheur.

Lorsqu'elle ressentit qu'elle ne pourrait plus feindre, elle se retourna, couru jusqu'à ses bras et l'embrassa avec la promesse qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait rejeter l'espoir qu'ils s'embrasseraient à nouveau. Caspian la serra dans ses bras et, pendant une seconde, il lui sembla qu'il ne la lâcherait pas. Elle s'éloigna avec un petit sourire sur le visage, triomphant car, au moins, elle l'avait quitté avec un souvenir.

Susan marcha à travers l'arbre après Peter, s'attendant presque à retourner sur le quai de la gare. Mais, comme promis, elle se retrouva, dans de simples vêtements narniens, avec un tablier à sa taille, dans une grande chambre digne d'un roi – la chambre du roi Caspian pour être exacte.

Elle aperçut son reflet dans le miroir sur un des murs de la chambre. Elle avait maintenant de longs cheveux blonds raides et un teint pale. Elle était beaucoup plus grande et plus mince qu'auparavant et semblait incroyablement fragile. Ce qui restait inchangé étaient ses yeux bleus ciel, les même qui rencontrèrent les yeux sombres et soupçonneux du roi aux cheveux bruns debout près de la porte.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

* * *

Well… j'espère que ça vous a plu et que ma traduction est bien XD…

Je ne vous garantie pas une publication très régulière car cette fic est beaucoup plus longue que toutes celles que j'ai traduit avant et plus compliquée… et je veux que la traduction soit presque parfaite XD ! J'essaierai de poster rapidement mais je ne vous garantie absolument rien !

Merci à ceux qui sont venu lire et a bientôt !!

Bisoux, Helleni.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Look into my eyes

Ah ah… voici le premier chapitre de cette fabuleuse fic !! Elle est enfin finie et fait 12 chapitres… mais je mets quand même pas mal de temps pour traduire, donc ça prendra plus de temps pour la suite XD

J'espère que ma traduction vous plaira et vous satisfera XD… Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 - Look into my eyes_**

- Qui êtes-vous ? répéta Caspian à l'étrangère dans sa chambre.

Susan se glaça sur place alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément dans sa tête une réponse qui l'empêcherait de renverser son destin, à cet instant. Tandis qu'elle fouillait dans son esprit, elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucun indice de reconnaissance dans ses yeux, seulement de l'étonnement devant sa présence.

- Helen. Je m'appelle Helen, déclara Susan dans une voix beaucoup plus douce que la sienne.

Elle avait choisi le nom de sa mère parmi une grande quantité d'options sans raison particulière. Elle risquait beaucoup, elle pouvait le dire, en utilisant un nom si proche d'elle mais ce n'était pas un gros risque. Dans les yeux de Caspian ne se reflétaient que l'interrogation.

- Helen, puis-je m'enquérir de ce que vous faites dans mes appartements privés ?

Elle déglutit tandis qu'elle essayait de penser à une bonne excuse mais elle fut sauvée par l'interruption d'une femme replète, d'âge moyen, qui fit précipitamment une révérence devant le roi.

- Pardonnez-moi, votre Majesté. Elle doit être la nouvelle domestique. Je ne l'ai pas encore informé que ce secteur doit être nettoyé seulement après que vous soyez parti, le matin. Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'intrusion, expliqua respectueusement la femme.

- Ne vous en faites pas Alberta. Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Je vous suggère d'aller lui faire visiter le château avant de lui donner ses instructions. Cela peut être légèrement confus durant les quelques premiers jours et son travail en sera facilité, proposa gentiment Caspian en souriant à Susann, maintenant que les choses avaient été éclaircies.

Susan se sentit soulagée tandis qu'elle s'approcha de la femme nommée Alberta. Elle était domestique dans le palais du roi. Comment, dans ce monde, pourrait-elle lui faire réaliser qui elle était vraiment si leurs seuls rapports étaient qu'elle devrait faire le lit dans lequel il dormait.

_« Quand Aslan a dit que ce ne serait pas facile, je me suis dit que ça prendrait peut être quelques semaines. Mais là, ça va prendre des mois ou même des années ! »_ Pensa-t-elle en faisant une rapide révérence devant Caspian avant de quitter la chambre.

- Venez mon enfant. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire et moins de temps pour, si nous trainons, dit Alberta en marchant à vive allure.

- Ou allons-nous, si je puis me permettre, s'enquit Susan tandis qu'elles marchaient encore plus vite.

- Et bien, d'abord à vos quartiers où vous pourrez vous installer. Je dois vérifier si quelqu'un a bien apporté vos affaires. Et ensuite, peut être une petite visite avant de vous donner vos taches quotidiennes et vos responsabilités par ici. Comment vous appelez-vous mon enfant ? lui demanda Alberta en se tournant pour la première fois vers elle depuis qu'elles avaient quitté Caspian.

- Oh, Helen, répondit-elle, toujours incertaine qu'utiliser ce nom n'éveillerait aucuns soupçons.

- Parfait, Helen, nous y sommes. Oh, regardez, vos affaires sont là. Bien, je vous laisse déballer vos effets et je reviens dans un moment. Ne vous inquiétez pas ma chère, le roi n'a pas vraiment fait attention. Il sait que vous n'avez pas fait exprès d'errer dans ses quartiers. Ce jeune homme est un peu nerveux si vous voulez mon avis, comme s'il attendait que quelqu'un lui rende visite depuis qu'ils sont tous partis, dit Alberta babillarde.

- Qui est parti ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant son petit bagage qui révéla quelques vêtements.

- Et bien, je pense que nous pouvons bavarder pendant que vous déballez vos affaires, nous gagnerons du temps, dit Alberta et s'asseyant sur le petit lit et observant Susan sortir ses effets. Je parle des Rois et Reine de l'Ancien Temps, bien sur. Je suppose que vous deviez vivre très loin d'ici si vous n'avez jamais eu vent de tout cela. Enfin, il semble que notre roi se soit épris de l'une d'entre eux – l'ainée des filles. Elle lui a donné un baiser devant Aslan et tous les Narniens, vous vous rendez compte. J'imagine que ce doit être pour cela qu'il espère qu'ils vont revenir mais j'ai entendu de quelqu'un qui se tenait non loin d'eux que la reine Susan a dit qu'ils ne reviendraient pas, exceptés les deux plus jeunes. Ce n'est pas la chose la plus triste ? Fini avant même que cela ne commence, termina Alberta avec mélancolie sans remarquer que la jeune femme devant elle s'était à nouveau immobilisée.

- Cela fait combien de temps ? murmura doucement Susan.

- Oh, à peu près un mois. Je pense que le roi sera remis d'ici un ou deux mois. Il est déjà bien assez occupé à tout faire pour que les Telmarins et les Narniens ne se battent pas. Oh, mais quelle idiote, nous sommes tous des Narniens désormais. Pour être honnête, je les trouve très sympathiques. Gentils et vraiment intéressants si vous voulez mon avis. Il y en a juste certains qui les prennent toujours pour des créatures de contes de fées. Mais ils n'en feront pas de grande affaire, quoi que le roi l'ait fait pour eux, comméra Alberta.

- Mais assez de bavardages. Pourquoi ne me parlez-vous pas de vous mon enfant ? Quels genres de taches ménagères pouvez-vous faire ? demanda finalement la vieille dame en se tournant vers Susan.

- Heu… et bien, je sais cuisiner, nettoyer et coudre. J'ai l'habitude de prendre soin des gens donc je peux m'occuper de plusieurs sortes de choses, dit-elle en se rappelant sa famille et comment elle avait l'habitude de s'occuper d'eux. Une vague de nostalgie la frappa et sa famille commença à lui manquer. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'elle avait fait un énorme sacrifice juste pour une chance, une chance qui pourrait être la seule.

Alberte inclina la tête et l'interrogea à nouveau :

- Mais, ils m'ont dit que vous viviez seule ? De qui vous occupiez-vous ? Vous avez une famille ?

- J'en avais une. Ils sont tous mort maintenant. Je suis venue ici pour échapper aux souvenirs de la maison, mentit-elle en se détournant de la femme de peur qu'elle ne voit à travers son histoire rapiécée. Dans un sens, c'était vrai, elle s'était échappée mais elle courrait après les souvenirs au lieu de les fuir. Elle poursuivait ce que ces souvenirs pouvaient lui apporter.

Alberta plaça gentiment une main sur son épaule :

- Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je suis désolée d'avoir été si insensible. Ce n'est pas facile d'être seule dans ce monde, je devrais le savoir. Mon mari est mort il y a quelques années d'une maladie inconnue. Nous n'avons jamais eu d'enfants donc je suis un peu comme vous : seule, sans famille… Mais ça ne signifie pas que le monde s'arrête de tourner. Regardez le roi Caspian, orphelin et maintenant abandonné par ses amis, mais il travaille toujours dur pour son royaume, dit Alberta avec plus d'enthousiasme que nécessaire.

Susan sourit légèrement et constata qu'elle commençait à bien aimer cette femme qui semblait avoir un léger faible pour le roi. Finalement, elle termina de ranger ses affaires, enfin, ce qui semblait être à elle, se leva et lissa son tablier.

- Madame Alberta, où allons-nous maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en souriant gentiment à sa nouvelles amie.

- Oh, ne faites pas tant d'histoires mon enfant, appelez-moi Alberta. Maintenant… laissez-moi réfléchir…ah, la salle du trône et les chambres seraient un bon commencement. Nous pouvons laisser la cuisine pour plus tard puisque vous allez y passer plus de temps dans les prochains jours, dit-elle en se dépêchant à nouveau dans les couloirs du château.

Susan s'étonna de son environnement. La première fois qu'elle était venu dans ce château, tout était sombre et lugubre. Elle s'était concentrée uniquement sur ce qu'ils avaient à faire et rester en vie. Leur retour de la bataille était encore moins mémorable comme elle passait de l'euphorie au désespoir une fois qu'Aslan leur avait dit qu'ils devraient retourner dans leur monde.

- Et nous voila dans la salle du trône. Naturellement, il y a le trône, mais les derniers ajouts sont ces peintures. Il semble que Sa Majesté souhaite rappeler que ce château n'est plus un château Telmarin mais un château Narnien, il a donc fait mettre des portraits des rois et des reines de l'Ancien Temps et d'Aslan, bien sur. Ils ont été faits assez rapidement et, si vous voulez mon avis, ils auraient pu les faire mieux, excepté pour celui de la reine Susan. Il est parfait à ce que l'on dit. Le roi lui-même l'a peint de mémoire et ce jeune homme a un œil pour les détails, dit Alberta en observant la peinture.

C'était un peu déconcertant de regarder un portrait en taille réelle de soi-même en sachant que l'on n'a jamais posé pour. Susan était impressionnée par la précision des broderies de la robe qu'elle portait – c'était exactement la même que celle qu'elle portait le jour où elle avait traversé le portail.

- Les plus beaux yeux bleus que je n'ai jamais vu. Maintenant que j'y pense, mon enfant, vous avez les mêmes yeux. Pas étonnant que le roi ait été surpris tout à l'heure ? Oh, dommage que vous ayez les cheveux blonds, vous passeriez pour notre reine Susan. Bien… peut être pas, c'est un peu exagéré d'espérer ça mais ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de regarder une autre femme, même une domestique, dit Alberta déjà à mis chemin hors de la pièce.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Susan curieuse de ce qu'Alberta voulait dire.

- Le roi n'a aucun parent et pas d'héritier ! S'il n'en a pas, qui sait quelles mauvaises ambitions certains pourraient avoir pour essayer de combattre et d'obtenir le trône. Ce n'est pas qu'ils soient mauvais… mais c'est ce qu'ils ont toujours vu. Ils ont grandi en voyant les seigneurs telmarins se battre pour n'importe quelle petite goutte de pouvoir. De plus, il devrait commencer à surmonter sa peine s'il a l'intention de se maintenir au niveau, ce qu'il doit faire le reste de sa vie d'ailleurs. Il ne peut pas continuer à se laisser dépérir de l'intérieur, ça le tuera, dit Alberta tandis qu'elle tournait dans un autre coin vers un vestibule menant à un vaste appartement.

- Et c'est ici qu'étaient les chambres royales. Le roi Caspian a déplacé la sienne à l'opposée de cette aile, si vous vous souvenez. Beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs je présume, dit-elle en ouvrant une des chambres.

Susan haleta de surprise en reconnaissant la chambre dans laquelle elle entrait. Même dans la lumière du jour, il n'y avait pas d'erreurs possibles. C'était la chambre de l'oncle de Caspian. Elle toucha la chaise sur laquelle était tombé Caspian quand le carreau de l'arbalète l'avait touché, de petites gouttes de sang souillaient toujours le tissu du fauteuil. Même maintenant, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir tiré sur sa tante, juste pour lui éviter d'être blessé.

Alberta remarqua ses doigts sur le tissu et alla se placer à ses cotés, parlant doucement pour la première fois :

- C'est le sang du roi Caspian. Sa propre tante lui a tiré dessus pour l'empêcher de blesser Miraz, lorsqu'il a découvert que son père avait été assassiné. Cela a du être un tel choc qu'il n'est jamais retourné dans cette chambre. Enfin, venez, nous avons d'autres pièces à visiter.

Elles sortirent et visitèrent plusieurs autres chambres que Susan oublia bien vite. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait était le visage de Caspian cette nuit là. Si le jeune prince avait été réservé et soumis auparavant, il avait laissé éclater sa colère lorsqu'il avait apprit la profonde malveillance de son oncle. C'était comme si toute la confiance et l'espoir qu'il avait en cet oncle, qu'il avait tant admiré dans son enfance, s'était envolé. Susan avait eu envi de le prendre dans ses bras et de le laisser hurler sa souffrance jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Mais la seule chose qu'elle avait put lui offrir fut une flèche tirée par sa tante, prête à sauver la vie de son mari dans un moment d'inattention.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elles étaient de retour dans la cuisine où beaucoup de personnes s'affairaient déjà aux préparatifs du dîner.

- Et bien, nous y voila Helen, dit Alberta à Susan qui sursauta légèrement à l'entente du son nom. Elle devrait s'y être habituée depuis lors…

- Que dois-je faire ? demanda-t-elle en examinant s'il y avait une quelconque tache pour elle tandis que tout le monde s'affairait en les ignorant.

- Hmm, et bien, il semble que chacun ait quelque chose à faire. Vous pourriez vous occuper d'aller acheter des provisions pendant ce temps. Je pense que nettoyer sera votre priorité, je vous ferais un calendrier pour demain. Pour ce soir, vous aiderez juste à la préparation des tables et à leur nettoyage après le dîner. Je vais vous présenter, dit Alberta en se raclant la gorge. Votre attention, voici Helen, elle fait partie du personnel. J'attends de vous que vous l'accueilliez et l'aidiez à s'habituer au palais.

Tous ceux présents dans la pièce la regardèrent curieusement, se demandant pourquoi une telle jeune femme était une domestique alors qu'elle se comportait comme une reine. Ils ne pouvaient pas mettre le doigt dessus mais rien que la manière dont elle se tenait et la façon dont elle levait la tête ne leur semblait pas digne d'une jeune fille ordinaire. Seule Alberta semblait l'ignorer et commença à présenter les personnes présentes en donnant leurs noms.

Susan inclinait doucement la tête pour chaque personne, souriant constamment. Elle examina la situation et estima que tous ses compagnons paraissaient gentils, bien que certains semblaient réservés quant à l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne dans leur groupe.

- Pourquoi ne m'aideriez-vous pas à porter les plats dans la salle à manger ? proposa timidement une petite fille nommée Emelia.

Susan prit quelques plateaux et suivit Emelia, à la satisfaction d'Alberta. Comme si le charme avait été rompu, la cuisine redevint pleine d'animation une fois que les deux filles quittèrent la pièce. La seule trace de leur passage était le bourdonnement des conversations autour de cette nouvelle.

Emelia guida Susan à travers plusieurs pièces depuis la cuisine jusqu'à une salle magnifiquement décorée au milieu de laquelle trônait une grande table. Susan avait à peine finit de poser un couvert qu'elle remarqua qu'Emelia hésitait avant de finalement prendre la décision de lui poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

- Je ne veux pas paraître grossière ou quoi que ce soit mais, pourquoi travaillez-vous comme domestique ? Je veux dire, si j'étais aussi belle que vous, je voudrais le rester et les travaux manuels ne sont pas vraiment une bonne méthode… dit Emelia en essayant d'oublier sa peur d'avoir dit quelque chose d'offensant.

- Merci pour le compliment, Emelia, commença Susan, mais j'ai peur de ne pas avoir le luxe de pouvoir faire autre chose. Je dois accepter d'avoir été menée par le destin et faire juste le mieux possible. C'est un travail honnête que nous faisons. Il n'y a aucun besoin de se cacher quand nous pouvons faire quelque chose d'utile. Quoique certains considèrent que notre travail est simple, il y a de l'honneur si nous faisons de notre mieux.

Emelia observa Susan. Elle n'était pas une femme ordinaire. Si son regard ne donnait aucuns indices sur son attitude, son discours confirmait définitivement qu'elle n'avait pas vécu ce que tous vivaient. Elle n'était pas simple s'esprit, pour sur. Et il semblait qu'elle voulait dire bien plus que ce qu'elle avait prononcé. Mais ce qui la rendit perplexe fut que cette Helen semblait savoir exactement comment disposer les plats et l'argenterie. Se pourrait-il que, dans son pays, on apprenne un tel protocole.

Elles travaillèrent tranquillement pendant les quelques minutes suivantes et, une fois qu'elles eurent finies, Emelia parla à nouveau :

- Ils avaient raison.

Susan regarda la jeune fille curieusement et demanda :

- A propos de quoi ?

- Vous n'êtes pas une telmarine. Vous êtes une fille d'Eve mais on dirait que vous êtes Narnienne. Vous êtes exempt de toute la corruption qui a peuplé Telmar depuis si longtemps, dit calmement Emelia comme si elle admirait ouvertement Susan. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette Helen qui faisait que, au plus vous restiez avec elle, au plus vous vouliez être aussi honnête et gentille qu'elle.

- Nous sommes tous Narniens maintenant, comme cela aurait toujours du être. Venez, retournons aux cuisines, ils doivent nous attendre, dit simplement Susan en quittant rapidement la salle pour éviter d'autres questions auxquelles elle ne pourrait répondre. Si seulement Caspian pouvait démêler la vérité aussi rapidement qu'eux, dénouant les fils de l'histoire compliquée qu'elle vivait maintenant.

Dans sa hâte, elle faillit renverser un nain au regard sérieux et une souris exubérante.

- Oh, je suis désolé monsieur, s'excusa Susan envers le nain qui était maintenant assis sur le sol et la souris qui avait dégainé on épée.

- Jeune fille ! Vous croyez vraiment que bousculer un chevalier de Narnia et lui marcher sur les pieds peut apparaître comme un accident ? Je ne souhaite pas faire de mal à une femme mais de telles mauvaises intentions pourraient me faire prendre une autre décision, s'indigna Reepicheep.

Susan se mit presque à rire à la vue des deux Narniens mais elle s'en empêcha brusquement lorsqu'elle aperçut l'expression du nain sur le sol, dont la bouche restait grande ouverte. Elle se tourna vers lui et s'excusa à nouveau en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Trompillon observa la jeune femme qui le regardait. Il était évident qu'elle était nouvelle dans le palais mais il y avait quelque chose en elle qu'il trouva familier. Oh, il était sur de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré auparavant mais une partie de lui-même disait le contraire. Il rencontra les yeux de l'étrangère et il se rendit compte que c'était cette particularité qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir déjà rencontré la jeune femme.

Sans rompre le contact visuel, Trompillon accepta sa main pour se lever et parla à la souris impatiente.

- Gardez votre lame, seigneur souris. Il n'y a aucune raison de rappeler à quel point vous êtes courageux, nous le savons tous.

Susan observa Trompillon et elle pouvait voir les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner. Ce nain était plus intelligent que quiconque mais qu'il lui fasse confiance si rapidement n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait perdu. Peu importait à quel point elle voulait confirmer les soupçons inscrits sur son visage, elle resta silencieuse et fit une courte révérence en signe de respect.

- Que se passe-t-il, ici ? Appela une voix.

Susan se retourna doucement en reconnaissant la voix avant même d'avoir vu l'homme à qui elle appartenait.

En quelques pas, Caspian arriva près d'eux, fixant ses deux conseillers avec un sourire en coin en les voyants étonnés par quelque chose.

Ce fut, peut être, le désir dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle l'aperçut ou la pointe de déception qui passa sur son visage quand il passa près d'elle avec un simple signe de tête quand elle s'inclina légèrement qui trahit Susan aux yeux observateurs du nain.

Les yeux de Trompillon bougèrent rapidement du jeune roi à Susan et se laissa presque tombé sur les genoux lorsqu'il réalisa que cette domestique n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une reine de l'Ancien Temps.

- Oh, monsieur, je dois vous avoir blessé plus que je ne le pensais. Laissez-moi vous aider à vous relever, dit Susan en se baissant rapidement pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du nain. Je vous en prie mon cher petit ami, ne dites rien. Je vous expliquerai tout bientôt mais pas maintenant. Jouez le jeu…pour moi.

- Bien, heu, je vais bien maintenant, mademoiselle. Vous pouvez y aller et heu… aller cuisiner ou peut être faire le ménage. Pas de mal, jeune fille, dit Trompillon hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire maintenant que Susan s'était relevée.

Susan fit à nouveau une révérence et regarda rapidement Trompillon avec gratitude avec de se hâter vers les cuisines.

- Wow, elle est un peu étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ? dit Caspian en suivant Susan du regard.

- Vous l'avez déjà rencontré ? demanda Trompillon.

- Oui. Qu'est-ce que c'était Trompillon ? Je pourrais jurer qu'elle vous a chuchoté quelque chose, répondit Caspian en le fixant.

- C'est ce que je voudrais savoir moi-même, murmura Trompillon pour lui-même tandis qu'il reprenait son chemin.

- Pardon, je n'ai pas bien entendu, dit Caspian, rattrapant ses deux compagnons.

- Rien, elle n'a rien dit. Bien, et à propos des plans dont vous nous avez parlé hier, dit Trompillon en coupant court à la conversation.

Cachée derrière l'un des piliers, Susan soupira de soulagement. Elle considéra un moment ce qu'Aslan lui avait dit et se souvint que, même si elle ne pouvait en parler ouvertement à quelqu'un, il n'empêchait pas qu'une personne puisse le découvrir par elle-même. Susan remercia silencieusement Aslan pour son cadeau en marchant vers les cuisines. S'il y avait une personne en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance, c'était bien son CPA et elle commençait à comprendre qu'elle aurait besoin d'un allié si elle voulait réussir. Il y avait seulement un nuage qui freinait sa réalisation, ce qui l'avait presque fait s'effondrer sur le sol et perdre tout espoir.

_Pourquoi fut-ce le nain, qui n'avait jamais était confiant auparavant, qui vit à travers le masque qu'elle portait et pas le roi qui avait souhaité passer plus de temps avec elle ? _

* * *

En espérant que ça vous a plu… la suite peut être en rentrant de mes vacances XD !

Bisoux, Hell.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Forces of nature

Well… juste avant ma rentrée, voici le chapitre suivant tout chaud, juste sorti du four !! XD

Je vous raconte pas comme je galère pour traduire donc… faudra patienter pour la suite. Je fais ce que je peux mais, après la rentrée, j'aurais encore moins de temps qu'avant… mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je posterais la suite !!

Encore merci à tous ceux qui suivent mes traductions… je vous aime fort !!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 - Forces of nature_**

Caspian dissimula un bâillement derrière sa main tandis qu'il feignait d'écouter le débat de plus en plus enflammé à propos de la plantation d'un demi-champ de maïs ou de blé. En temps normal, le roi était patient et attentif pour chaque problème évoqué par le Conseil, mais ce jour là, il était fatigué d'avoir passé une grande partie de la nuit à planifier la reconstruction de Cair Paravel avec Trompillon et le Professeur Cornelius.

Il avait maintenu la tradition du Conseil mais à une condition : que les sièges vides soient donnés à des Narniens. Les seigneurs Telmarins restant avaient accepté à contre cœur que Glenstorm, Reepicheep, Professeur Cornélius et Trompillon se joignent à eux. Le roi avait espéré qu'en équilibrant ainsi le pouvoir dans le Conseil, cela aiderait à amener une nouvelle unité entre Telmarins et Narniens mais, au lieu de cela, ils semblaient avoir trouvé une arène plus formelle pour leur querelles.

- Le blé est bien plus utile que le maïs, cria un seigneur telmarin du nom de Rufian.

- Oui, mais il ne pousse pas ici. Quand bien même, nous avons déjà assez de champs de blé, protesta à son tour Reepicheep.

- Il n'y aura jamais assez de blé ! C'est un produit de base !

- Et le maïs est un luxe ? dit Trompillon en se levant.

- Assez ! s'écria Caspian, sa voix s'élevant au dessus du dernier argument.

Il y avait déjà eu assez de disputes et il était temps de couper court à cette réunion.

- J'en ai assez entendu et je crois que nous devrions examiner ce que nous avons déjà. Si nous avons beaucoup de champs consacrés à la plantation de blé et que cela suffit aux besoins du pays, alors nous donnerons ces terres aux cultivateurs de maïs. Mes chers amis, n'oublions pas que nous sommes ici pour faire le point sur les ressources dont notre pays a besoin, dit Caspian avant de se tourner vers les seigneurs Telmarins qui fulminaient silencieusement, et PAS sur les terres où ces denrées furent découvertes.Je ne laisserai personne utiliser ce Conseil pour accroître sa richesse ou son domaine au détriment des citoyens.

Le silence enveloppa la pièce tandis que le Conseil fixait le jeune roi qui paraissait bien plus vieux qu'il ne l'était. L'homme debout devant eux ne ressemblait plus au jeune garçon qui avait fuit le château durant la nuit. Il n'y avait plus de peur dans ses yeux, seulement de la détermination à servir son peuple et ils le respectaient pour ça. Du moins pour ce dessein.

- Maintenant, s'il n'y a pas d'autres problèmes à discuter, j'ai une proposition à vous faire : reconstruire Cair Paravel, déclara Caspian.

Ils se mirent tous à le fixer, certain surpris qu'il ait suggéré une telle entreprise, d'autres s'attendant à ce qu'il en parle tôt ou tard – Trompillon bien sur.

- Avec tout mon respect, sire, avons-nous assez de fonds pour ça ? Vous devez vous souvenir que la guerre n'est pas si loin. La majorité de ce que nous faisons sert à aider ceux qui ont beaucoup perdu ces derniers temps et à reconstruire des armes, dit pragmatiquement un autre seigneur nommé Glormiel.

- J'en ai discuté avec le trésorier royal et il semble que nos coffres pourraient y faire face. Avec les efforts de tous les _Narniens_, souligna Caspian en regardant de manière significative tous les hommes pour leur rappeler qu'ils faisaient tous partie de cette dénomination, nous pouvons l'accomplir en un an.

- Votre Majesté, interrompit le seigneur Rufian, disons que nous acceptions de reconstruire ce Cair Paravel, que ferions nous de _ce_ château, qui n'est pas en ruine et qui a été le bastion de notre nation à travers des générations. Vous ne voudriez surement pas abandonner votre propre maison pour un lieu nouveau et lumineux, mon seigneur ?

- Nous n'abandonnerons pas ce château. Au lieu de cela, nous pourrions le transformer en quelque chose de plus utile, peut être une école ou un lieu de repos pour les malades. Ce pourrait être une maison pour ceux ayant perdu la leur durant la guerre. Il ne doit pas être rendu inutile, mon cher seigneur, répondit Caspian, sachant combien il était facile de passer outre ses propositions.

- Bien, alors pourquoi ne pas bâtir d'autres édifices pour tout ce que vous avez mentionné, Majesté. Pourquoi construire un autre château ? demanda le seigneur Rufian à nouveau.

- Parce que les couloirs de ce château sont infectés par la mort, le mal et la corruption. L'autorité qui émane de cet endroit est suivie par une ombre de la même source. La paix ne jaillit pas naturellement de ce lieu, interrompit Glenstorm avec sagesse.

- Et qui vous a dit ça ? Les étoiles ? dit Lord Rufian en se levant, les yeux enflammés de colère.

- Silence, commanda Caspian.

Ni l'homme ni le centaure ne parlèrent mais ils continuèrent à se lancer des regards furieux. Caspian soupira et se rassit. Il avait trop espéré que ce serait facile. Mais il semblait qu'il avait besoin d'un peu plus de temps que ce que le Conseil pouvait offrir pour les convaincre.

- Laissons cela pour un autre jour. Nous n'arriverons à rien si nous continuons avec de telles dispositions. Vous pouvez partir maintenant, dit Caspian en les invitant à quitter la pièce pour les empêcher de se battre comme des enfants gâtés.

La tête haute, les membres du conseil s'éclipsèrent en laissant le roi seul avec ses pensées. Il regarda la dance des couleurs à travers les fenêtres de la salle et se demanda ce qu'il pourrait faire pour tous les convaincre que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Le grincement de la porte et l'entrée de la domestique blonde interrompit ses réflexions.

- Oh, votre Majesté. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas réalisé que vous étiez là. Je reviendrais nettoyer plus tard, dit Susan, faisant une révérence devant le roi et inclinant lentement la tête pour éviter son regard qu'elle avait du mal à supporter.

- Non, ignorez-moi. Je vous en pris, allez-y et faites ce que vous devez faire. Il n'est pas nécessaire de retarder les choses à cause de moi, dit gentiment Caspian.

Susan acquiesça et continua de balayer la pièce le plus loin possible de lui, consciente que ses yeux suivaient chacun de ses mouvements.

Caspian voulait continuer à penser à une stratégie pour avoir l'approbation des membres du Conseil à propos de Cair Paravel, mais il n'arrivait pas à détourner son attention de la superbe jeune femme qui se déplaçait dans le coin. Un partie de lui se demandait quand elle heurterait le mur en tentant de mettre le plus de distance possible en lui et son balais. Cependant, il était de plus en plus surpris de constater que, quand elle était dans la même pièce que lui, il semblait oublier que Susan lui manquait. Comme les deux dernières fois, ce sentiment ne dura qu'un instant avant que la culpabilité ne le balaye, comme s'il trahissait la mémoire de Susan.

- Ouch, lui parvint le petit cri de Susan alors que sa tête heurta le mur en face d'elle tandis qu'elle oubliait à quel point elle était proche du mur lorsqu'elle s'inclinait légèrement.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire sous cape en l'observant de masser le front discrètement. Caspian se leva de son trône et s'avança vers elle mais il s'arrêta brusquement quand Lord Rufian entra et le rejoignit au milieu de la salle.

- Ah, Seigneur Rufian. Avez-vous oublié quelque chose ? demanda Caspian sachant parfaitement que l'homme était revenu pour lui parler en privé.

- Votre Majesté, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, j'espère que vous allez me dire honnêtement pourquoi je serais supposé vous offrir aveuglément mon aide dans une entreprise si chère et injustifiée – est-ce pour servir Narnia ou pour votre désir personnel de rendre hommage à la reine qui nous a abandonné ? demanda Lord Rufian.

Caspian ne put prononcer un mot. Cet homme avait eu l'audace de dire du mal de quelqu'un qui n'était pas là pour se défendre et mettait en doute ses motifs dans le même temps. Il sentit la colère monter en lui mais il n'avait jamais eu la chance de la laisser exploser.

- En reconstruisant Cair Paravel, c'est le symbole de Narnia que vous reconstruisez. En travaillant ensemble, vous amènerez une solidarité qui supprimera les différences entre les deux races. Il n'est pas nécessaire de questionner le roi sur ses motifs quand vos propres raisons de l'empêcher de faire le bon choix sont bien moins qu'honorables. Ce château a quatre trônes mais ce n'est pas leur rendre hommage que de le restaurer, c'est un hommage au pays qu'il représente, résonna clairement la voix de Susan depuis son coin. Elle se redressa et fit baisser les yeux de Lord Rufian, qui recula de surprise.

- C'est donc _ça_, votre Narnia, cracha amèrement Rufian, une terre régentée par des animaux qui parlent et des femmes ? Et vous voulez que Telmar fasse partie de _ça_ ? Le lion vous a-t-il embrouillé l'esprit pour que vous soyez tombé si bas ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, Susan se précipita vers Rufian mais elle fut retenue par Caspian. Sa fureur prit le dessus à l'entente de l'insulte envers Aslan et Caspian.

- Comment osez-vous parler ainsi à votre roi ! Vous devriez être partis avec eux. Si vous êtes resté seulement pour semer la discorde alors, par le nom d'Aslan, je trouverai moi-même un portail et vous pousserez à travers !

- Laissez-nous Helen, dit Caspian à voix basse. Ce n'est pas votre place.

Susan sursauta de surprise au ton de sa voix et se dégagea vivement de lui comme si elle s'était brulée.

- Je vous présente mes excuses, votre Majesté. Je n'étais pas à ma place, dit respectueusement Susan, les yeux emplis de peine.

Le cœur de Caspian se serra en voyant la jeune femme si évidemment blessée à cause de lui. Il n'avait jamais voulu l'offenser. La vérité avait été dite, c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il pensait mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait fait ; il demeura ainsi à l'observer partir. Sans se retourner pour faire face au Seigneur humilié, il dit :

- Tout le monde dans mon royaume doit être respecté. Peu importe que vous estimiez ou pas son statut et son avis, mais elle a dit des choses plus vraies que tout ce que avait pu dire dans votre vie. Je vais vous pardonner pour aujourd'hui mais je vous jure que je ne serais pas si indulgent si je vous vois à nouveau rabaisser un Narnien.

Susan essaya avec difficulté de chasser la colère qu'elle sentait bruler en elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à décider si elle était plus furieuse contre Rufian ou contre Caspian. Au moins, le seigneur qu'elle avait raisonné avait un comportement digne d'une personne n'ayant jamais connue de vie basée sur l'honnêteté et la confiance. Mais concernant Caspian, rester sans rien faire et laisser cet homme dire du mal de chacun d'eux, c'était beaucoup trop. Quoique, ce qui l'avait vraiment énervé avait été de s'entendre dire qu'elle n'était pas à sa place. Elle n'était peut être plus la Reine Susan dans ces murs, mais même en tant que servante, elle pensait avoir tout de même droit à un peu de respect pour avoir défendu son roi.

- Attendez, l'appela une voix essoufflée.

Elle accéléra le pas, feignant de ne pas avoir entendu le roi courir après elle. Même si elle voulait l'ignorer, elle ne put éviter la main sur son épaule, la faisant tourner légèrement. Elle s'inclina plus longuement que nécessaire pour cacher l'effet que lui produisait ce contact. Même dans sa fureur, elle ne pouvait pas nier son désir de tendre ses bras et d'enfouir sa tête contre son épaule, à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort.

- Votre Majesté, lui dit Susan.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? S'enquit Caspian.

- J'ai simplement manifesté l'évidence, sire. Le seigneur Rufian devrait comprendre les mérites de votre projet, votre but dans la reconstruction de Cair Paravel et l'unification de Narnia autour de cela, répondit Susan en évitant la véritable question.

- Non, pourquoi vous êtes-vous précipité vers lui comme ça ? Persista-t-il.

- Je m'excuse encore. J'ai eu tord de me mettre en colère, dit-elle.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il pour la troisième fois en s'approchant d'elle.

- Il n'avait aucun droit de parler d'Aslan ou de vous de cette manière, répondit Susan, dévoilant la vérité plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'attendait.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre ou parler pour moi. Vous avez gagné un ennemi, ma dame, inutilement, dit Caspian.

- Il ne me considère pas comme assez importante pour me prêter une telle attention, votre Majesté. Il ne se rappellera pas de moi mais plutôt du roi qui ne put donner aucune bonne raison à sa décision de reconstruire Cair Paravel, dit sèchement Susan, défiant le roi.

- Il a un avis, un avis que je devrais écouter, dit-il également agité.

- Ils auront toujours leurs raisons de dire non. Quelque soit la décision que vous preniez, il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui sera en désaccord avec vous mais c'est vous, en fin de compte, qui devrez décider de ce qui est bon pour _votre_ peuple ! dit Susan en haussant la voix.

- Ils sont là pour s'assurer que ce que je fais est la meilleure chose. J'ai besoin d'eux, j'ai besoin de les écouter.

- Ils peuvent aider, il n'y a aucun doute la dessus. Mais il y aura des moments ou vous devrez décider par vous-même. Croyez en ce qu'Aslan vous a dit, Votre Majesté. Vous pouvez penser que vous n'y arriverez pas mais vous êtes prêt. Le Conseil n'est pas le roi de _Narnia_. C'est _vous_.

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, aucun d'eux n'osant briser le silence jusqu'à ce le perçant chant d'Alberta, depuis la chambre qu'elle nettoyait quelques mètres plus loin, rompe le charme.

- A nouveau, je suis désolée, votre Majesté, de vous avoir mis dans une telle situation, dit Susan en s'inclinant. Mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir m'excuser de vouloir que mon roi fasse les bons choix pour Narnia. Bonne journée.

Caspian se retrouva seul, stupéfait de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cette Helen l'avait ému et l'avait laissé incertain. La diversité des émotions qu'elle avait agitées en lui durant ces quelques minutes lui avaient rappelé un autre événement qui avait marqué sa vie, le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec la Reine Susan.

Susan poursuivit jusqu'au jardin pour cueillir des herbes à la place du cuisinier Geraldo. Elle avait prétendu que ça lui laisserait plus de temps pour préparer le repas alors qu'en réalité, elle voulait simplement ramasser des plantes dehors.

- C'était un spectacle intéressant, _Helen_, dit Trompillon, derrière elle.

Elle soupira fortement avant de lui répondre :

- Quelle partie avez-vous entendu ?

- Juste le second acte dans le hall. Mais de part ce que j'ai entendu, je pense que la première scène était un classique. C'est dommage que je l'aie manqué. Vous ne voudriez pas la refaire ? La taquina Trompillon en s'agenouillant à coté d'elle pour l'aider à cueillir ce dont elle avait besoin.

- Cet homme a insulté Aslan et _il_ m'a dit que ce n'était pas ma place, protesta Susan.

- Etes-vous blessée pour ça ou parce qu'il n'a pas réalisé qu'il disait à la reine Susan la Douce de rester en dehors de ça ? demanda franchement Trompillon

Susan ne put répondre. Elle s'était convaincu que ses actions résultaient de son besoin de corriger les commentaires désagréables qui avaient laissé une certaine puanteur dans l'air. Mais elle ne pouvait nier que ça l'avait vexé qu'il ne soit, jusqu'à présent, pas plus au courant de son identité que lorsqu'elle avait menti et s'était appelée Helen.

Trompillon la regarda et lui murmura doucement :

- Je pense que maintenant est le « bientôt » dont vous parliez. Eclairez-moi.

Sentant qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire, il soupira et recommença :

- Bon, vous pouvez juste dire stop quand je dis quelque chose de faux. Vous êtes revenu ici magiquement depuis l'endroit ou vous vivez pour avoir une autre chance d'embrasser notre attachant jeune roi. Maintenant, pour mettre un peu de piment, on vous a appliqué un autre visage et vous êtes supposée lui faire réaliser « c'est moi, je suis de retour ».

- Je ne suis pas revenue. Je ne suis jamais partie. Quand je suis passée à travers l'arbre, je me suis retrouvée comme ça, un mois plus tard, répondit Susan

- D'accord. Maintenant, je sais que vous n'avez aucuns scrupules à parler au roi même en temps que domestique, étant donné votre petite tirade de tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de juste lui dire ? dit Trompillon en fronçant ses sourcils touffus.

- Je ne peux pas. Il est supposé le réaliser par lui-même, répéta-t-elle faiblement sans même oser imaginer ce qui se passerait si elle essayait. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer ça, pas quand trop de choses étaient en jeu.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut m'empêcher, moi, de le lui dire ? demanda Trompillon.

Un faible grognement retentit autour d'eux, lui faisant promptement élargir les yeux de surprise.

- Au moins, nous connaissons la réponse à cette question, dit-il en regardant attentivement autour de lui, espérant que le lion essayait juste de lui faire peur et qu'il n'allait pas, en réalité, bondir sur lui pour avoir suggérer de le dire à Caspian.

- Aslan ne m'a jamais expliqué le pourquoi du test, mais vous pensez honnêtement qu'il n'y a pas une bonne raison à cela ? Si cela avait été en son pouvoir de simplement me laisser rester ici en tant que moi-même, ne l'aurait-il pas déjà fait ? Nous ne prouvons pas notre amour à Aslan mais je pense que nous essayons d'appeler l'ancienne magie afin de montrer que cela est réel, et pas quelque chose que vous avez lu dans les livres, mais dont certaines histoires sont réellement faites, dit Susan en fermant les yeux un instant tandis qu'elle se rappelait que cela en valait la peine.

- Vous l'aimez vraiment à ce point ? Vous avez donné votre statut, votre famille et votre identité juste pour une chance ? demanda-t-il, incrédule à l'idée.

- Je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant que je n'ai pas même pas essayé, répondit-elle.

- Vous avez essayé. Il est en train de devenir aussi borné que les géants du nord. Comment pouvez-vous vous torturer ainsi et non juste abandonner ? Je suis persuadé qu'Aslan pourrait vous ramener chez vous, maintenant.

- C'est notre seule chance, sinon pour cela, nous aurions été dans des mondes différents pour ne jamais plus nous revoir. Je suis chez moi, Trompillon. Cela ne changera pas, qu'il le découvre ou non, murmura-t-elle.

- Oh, ça continue de s'améliorer, soupira le nain.

- Vous n'avez pas entendu le meilleur, dit ironiquement Susan, j'ai une échéance – seulement jusqu'à ce que Lucy et Edmund reviennent, ensuite, ce sera terminé.

- Quand doivent-ils revenir ?

- Je n'en sais rien, dit Susan en ramassant son panier, inspirant profondément avant de se lever.

- Alors, ma reine, j'ai une unique requête à formuler, dit solennellement Trompillon, acceptez mon offre d'aide ? C'est un trop lourd fardeau pour vous seule. Aslan ne m'aurait pas permit de connaître la vérité si je ne pouvais pas y prendre ne serait-ce qu'une petite part. Je suis avec vous comme toujours, votre Majesté.

Le nain s'inclina lentement devant la reine Susan, qu'elle lui retourna avec gratitude avant de retourner à ses devoirs de domestiques.

Au même moment, dans la chambre royale, le jeune roi s'assit sur son lit en contemplant la corne de la reine et se demandant s'il y avait un reste de magie qui pourrait la ramener. Mais tandis qu'il revenait à la raison, il la plaça dans un tiroir de sa table de nuit et se contenta du parfum qui emplissait sa chambre, si semblable à l'air parfumé qui entourait la reine qu'il avait perdu un mois plus tôt, sans réaliser que ce parfum persistant avait été laissé par la jeune domestique aux yeux bleus qui préparait gentiment sa chambre dans l'espoir que, dans une petite partie, elle puisse atténuer le fardeau d'un roi fatigué et préoccupé.

* * *

Ça vous a plu ? XD Si oui, tant mieux !! XD

Gros bisoux à tous et à toutes (plus à toutes mais bon…)

Helleni.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Without a sound

Bien, bien, il était temps non ? XD

Voici le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira et que ma traduction est bonne ! Je tiens à vous prévenir : la suite n'es pas prête (mais alors pas du tout) d'arriver, désolée, sorry, gomen !! Mais, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'abandonne pas, c'est une promesse XD !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils ne se reparlèrent plus durant près d'un mois. Pendant ce temps, Caspian et Susan jouaient les rôles que chacun s'attendaient à ce qu'ils jouent. Il était le roi que tout le monde reconnaissait et elle était la domestique qui restait dans l'ombre.

Dans la semaine qui précéda leur rencontre, ils procédèrent de manière à ne jamais occuper la même pièce en même temps. Mécaniquement, elle arrivait pour nettoyer sa chambre précisément cinq secondes après qu'il soit parti. Caspian y retournait toujours seulement à la fin de la journée, quand le reste du château était endormi et quand il était certain que personne ne ferait l'erreur de rentrer dans ses appartements. Chaque nuit, il se couchait dans son lit, respirant l'odeur qui s'en dégageait – la seule preuve qu'elle était là.

Exactement une semaine après, Susan marchait vers la cuisine pour faire un inventaire des provisions du château pour passer le temps avant d'aller dans la chambre du roi ; elle y trouva Alberta occupée à préparer un plateau de nourriture qui fut placée promptement dans ses mains pour le délivrer à l'homme qu'elle tentait désespérément d'éviter.

- Ah, Sa Majesté ne se sent pas très bien ce matin et Maître Trompillon a dit qu'il serait préférable de le laisser prendre son petit déjeuné seul dans ses quartiers au lieu de parler politique avec eux dans le salon. Très bonne idée si vous voulez mon avis. Maintenant, allez-y ma chère, assurez-vous de le servir proprement, dit Alberta.

- Le servir ? Vous voulez dire que je ne peux pas juste le lui laisser ? S'alarma Susan.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous encore effrayée par le roi ? Ne soyez pas timide mon enfant ; il est une des plus gentilles personnes de cette terre. Et puis, je ne vous demande pas de le faire manger à la petite cuillère. Assurez-vous juste que, s'il a besoin de quelque chose, vous puissiez aller le chercher pour lui, répondit Alberta.

Susan prit calmement le plateau, et marcha doucement jusqu'à la chambre de Caspian en maudissant intérieurement l'envie évidente du nain de les rapprocher. Elle frappa doucement et attendit la permission d'entrer dans la chambre. Caspian fit encore mieux et ouvrit la porte, à la grande surprise de Susan.

Evitant son regard, elle s'avança et laissa le plateau rempli de nourriture sur une petite table près d'un des murs de la chambre. Quand ce fut fait, Caspian s'assit immédiatement et mangea silencieusement tandis que Susan restait debout, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire. Décidant d'éviter la désapprobation d'Alberta, elle regarda autour de la chambre pour trouver quelque chose à faire autre que de rester debout. Elle devait bouger pour garder ses émotions tranquilles.

Elle s'avança vers les rideaux et les ouvrit, laissant la lumière du soleil s'infiltrer dans la chambre. Notant qu'il n'avait pas fait un geste pour la stopper, elle continua en arrangeant son lit. Elle arrangea les livres à coté de son lit, le tableau légèrement de travers qui pendait sur le mur et fit juste tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour s'empêcher de le regarder.

Caspian ne regardait pas ailleurs que sa nourriture. Il se concentrait tant sur le pain et la confiture en face de lui qu'il pouvait déjà dire comment un des morceaux de pain était différent du reste. Il savait que celui qui avait demandé cela pensait bien faire mais il se sentait toujours légèrement mal à l'aise quand cette Hélène était dans les parages.

Il n'avait jamais rien demandé franchement à son propos mais il avait entendu des bribes de conversations des autres à propos d'elle et dont il avait conclu qu'elle n'était pas juste une telmarine.

Caspian avait découvert qu'elle était une orpheline qui vivait sur les frontières de son royaume. Elle était seule et était venue au château pour remplacer l'un des domestiques qui avait décidé de partir dans le monde des rois et des reines de l'Ancien Temps. Elle était clairement une fille d'Eve et il y avait quelque chose à son propos qui ressortait de toutes les autres femmes telmarines qu'il connaissait.

Tout cela il pouvait l'ignorer et mettre son accès de colère sur le compte d'un manque de relations sociales pendant une période si longue. Ce que son esprit ne pouvait pas comprendre était ce qu'elle pouvait connaître d'un monde duquel elle avait été exclue aussi longtemps. C'était vrai, n'importe qui pouvait comprendre et argumenter la justification de reconstruire Cair Paravel ou se battre au nom d'Aslan, qui avait tellement de charisme qu'il évoquait tant de loyauté pour son peuple. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au fait qu'elle semblait savoir exactement ce que lui avait dit Aslan à la fin de la bataille, qu'il était prêt pour être roi, sans tenir compte de ce qu'il ressentait.

Pourtant, alors qu'il regardait fixement son plat presque vide, ce qui l'empêcha d'être un minimum civil, il se rendit compte de sa honte de l'avoir retenue elle et pas Rufian qui avait été totalement irrespectueux. Il pouvait encore ressentir sa déception envers lui tandis qu'elle se déplaçait, de même que lors de son discours passionné il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Quand, finalement, il eu engloutit le dernier morceau de son petit déjeuné, il se leva et quitta la chambre avec un petit signe de tête dans sa direction.

Susan soupira de soulagement en ramassant les restes de son repas sur son plateau et pensa à la manière dont ils en étaient arrivés là. La tension dans la chambre avait été si épaisse qu'elle avait eu l'impression de suffoquer. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé être une étrangère pour l'homme qui semblait savoir parfaitement quand être à ses cotés ou quand courir après elle pour lui sauver la vie.

Le roi ne s'améliora pas aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait espéré et mangeait toujours son petit déjeuné silencieusement tandis que sa compagne muette allait et venait dans la chambre, nettoyant comme elle le faisait sans lui. Chaque jour était le même, une danse si bien répétée sans manquer une mesure et sans personne connaissant aussi bien la connexion qui s'établissait entre eux tandis que leur manège continuait. Dans leur silence, ils commencèrent à se comprendre sans mots pour les distraire et se guérirent des mots amers qu'ils avaient échangés.

Alors que les cernes sous les yeux de Caspian grandissaient, la nourriture plus saine qu'elle lui apportait avec quelques herbes l'aida à aller mieux. Comme elle devenait plus rapide dans le rangement de la pièce, il laissa quelques livres dont il pensait qu'ils pourraient l'intéresser pendant qu'il continuait son repas. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passèrent, il commença à lui faire un léger signe de tête en lui souriant avant de partir et lorsqu' elle découvrit Caspian, debout devant les membres de son Conseil et déclarant avec autorité qu'il allait faire reconstruire Cair Paravel, elle lui retourna ce geste avec un sourire.

* * *

Caspian soupira de frustration et de fatigue. Chaque jour, il consultait les constructeurs et les artisans puis, le soir, Trompillon et le professeur Cornelius. Cependant, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il leur manquait toujours la partie la plus importante : la salle des trônes et les chambres royales. Mais, malgré le fait qu'elles étaient les pièces les plus célèbres du château, qui désormais tombait en ruines, aucune description précise n'avait jamais était faite. Les détails firent place à des superlatifs et maintenant ils ne pouvaient pas trouver le moyen de ramener l'ancienne gloire du vieux château.

Seuls eux trois, le roi avec Trompillon et le professeur, étaient toujours à table, pourvue de plateau vides, tandis qu'ils discutaient des dernières étapes des plans.

- Quelle importance que la hauteur du plancher tant qu'il n'y en a pas ? Nous pinaillons, s'emporta Trompillon en attrapant le dernier morceau de gâteau en face de lui.

- D'après ce que j'ai lu, la hauteur de la plateforme était si précise que l'on pouvait observer le plus parfait des couchers de soleil depuis l'autre côté de celle-ci comme elle donnait vue sur la bouche de la grand mer. Il serait dommage de ne pas préserver ce détail, dit le professeur Cornelius.

Il était plutôt tard et Alberta dut prendre sur elle-même pour demander la permission de nettoyer la table même si le roi était toujours là. Il ne fallait pas laisser pourrir les restes sur la table royale. Suivie par trois autres, incluant une Susan assez récitante, la responsable entra dans la pièce.

- Je suis désolé votre majesté, commença Alberta, mais peut-on vous débarrasser ?

- Oh, bien sur. S'il vous plait, ne faites pas attention à nous. Je m'excuse de vous avoir empêché de vous retirer plus tôt ce soir, répondit calmement Caspian en faisant signe aux servantes de s'approcher.

- Trois ou quatre centimètres n'ont pas grande importance Professeur. Je pense que ce qui doit nous inquiéter le plus sont les chambres royales. Ils n'y a aucunes indications, pour autant que nous sachions, et nous ne pouvons commencer à reconstruire le palais si nous ne savons pas ou les situer, continua Trompillon en jetant un regard à Susan pour voir si elle prêtait attention à ce qu'ils disaient.

En effet, elle écoutait la conversation. Elle était curieuse de voir à quel point ils étaient proches de reproduire son ancienne demeure. Elle savait exactement ou ils en étaient pour avoir vu ses plans dans la chambre du roi. Cependant, elle mit un point d'honneur à faire comme si rassembler les plateaux était un effort impressionnant et ne parut pas concernée par leur débat.

- Pourquoi n'avons-nous aucuns détails ? S'enquit Caspian.

- J'imagine que les rois et reines ne les ont utilisés que pour se reposer. Ils étaient souvent au dehors avec leur peuple et n'étaient que rarement hors du royaume. La plus importante caractéristique du château était la salle des trônes car c'est là qu'ils étaient toujours vus, précisa le professeur en nettoyant ses lunettes, négligeant de remarquer le sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme blonde en face de lui.

D'une certaine manière, il avait raison. Susan laissa son esprit s'égarer dans ses souvenirs de l'âge d'or et se rappela qu'ils étaient toujours impliqués et jamais cachés. Mais ces chambres signifiaient plus pour elle que n'importe quelle autre partie du château et cela la peinait qu'ils ne puisent pas être fidèles à leur conception originale. Elle avait grandi dans ces couloirs, échangeant des secrets avec sa sœur, jouant aux échecs avec Edmund ou simplement discutant avec Peter. Derrière ces portes, ils étaient simplement les enfants Pevensie et c'était un monde à l'intérieur du leur.

- Nous allons donc juste construire quatre simples chambres séparées et les laisser telles quelles ? C'est ce que vous voulez réellement de sorte que nous puissions passer plus de temps à mesurer la hauteur de l'estrade ? dit Trompillon en perdant patience. Il lançait de plus en plus de regard à Susan dans l'intention de la faire réagir après avoir remarqué le changement d'expression sur son visage ; il comprit que c'est important pour la reine. C'était sa maison et son dernier lien avec le reste de sa famille. Voir ce château dans sa gloire d'autrefois serait le lien qui la rattacherait au temps ou elle régnait aux cotés de Peter, Edmund et Lucy.

- Et bien, Maître Nain, comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, nous ne savons même pas ou étaient situées les chambres. Nous pouvons supposer qu'elles étaient proches de la salle du trésor puisque seuls leur Majestés en connaissaient l'emplacement, dit le professeur Cornelius.

- Bien, c'est décidé, nous ferons juste quatre chambres. Ce n'est pas comme si leurs propriétaires allaient revenir juste pour ça, dit Caspian, frustré qu'ils n'arrivent à rien.

- Les chambres étaient situées dans le couloir circulaire autour du grand hall, dit calmement Susan en réalisant soudain qu'elle était la seule servante restante dans la pièce et qu'elle était en train de nettoyer une partie de la table déjà immaculée. Malgré elle, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les observer sans bruit tandis qu'ils recréaient une structure si semblable à l'originale mais pas encore parfaite. Elle avait l'impression que chaque détail était, pour Caspian, un pas vers la vérité.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle tandis qu'elle prit une longue inspiration et continua :

- Les chambres des rois et reines étaient toutes connectées, telles que l'étaient souvent leurs vies. Celle du grand roi Peter le Magnifique avait des fenêtres donnant sur le ciel septentrional**, **le roi Edmund le Juste regardait vers la foret occidentale, la reine Lucy la Vaillante se levait chaque jour en voyant l'océan oriental et la reine Susan la Douce contemplait chaque soir le magnifique soleil méridional se coucher. Bien qu'elles pointassent dans des directions différentes, chaque chambre était liée par un cercle, tels les rois et reines eux-mêmes.

- Il est certain que cela semble plutôt idyllique ma chère dame mais comment pouvons-nous savoir si cela est vrai ? Ce n'est pas un simple détail et cela ne va pas du tout avec nos plans, dit le professeur Cornelius en jetant un regard suspicieux à la jeune femme. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait de mauvaises intentions mais il se demandait, si ce qu'elle disait était vrai, comment avait-elle pu obtenir toute cette connaissance. Un savant, comme n'importe quel autre, devait faire valider ses sources après tout.

Trompillon avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour défendre Susan mais Caspian le devança.

- Les notations que nous avons aperçues sur ces portes étranges qui se succédaient pourraient très bien faire partie de ce cercle. Réfléchissez Professeur, peut-être avons-nous supposé un peu trop vite que c'était un passage secret menant quelque part alors qu'en réalité, il tournait en rond autour des chambres de la façon dont elle l'a décrit. Et si vous regardez vers l'extérieur, elles pointent exactement dans les directions qu'Helen à mentionné, dit finalement Caspian, de plus en plus excité.

Susan sursauta de surprise qu'il accepte si facilement ce qu'elle avait énoncé. Même si c'était plus anormal pour elle de l'entendre, cela lui plaisait qu'il n'y ait ni mépris ni honte dans sa voix mais plutôt qu'il parle d'elle en tant qu'amie.

- Comment savez-vous tout cela ? demanda Caspian en regardant directement Susan, la curiosité brillant dans ses yeux.

Prise au dépourvu, elle était sur le point de répondre qu'elle y avait habité mais se retint à temps.

- Mon jeune frère était un artisan lorsqu'il était en vie. Il avait étudié ces ruines une fois et discuté avec un vieux blaireau qui lui raconta de vieilles histoires sur Cair Paravel. Il accrochait ses croquis dans toute la maison et tout le monde s'émerveillait dessus. Les détails, en outre, étaient impeccable, répondit Susan en se souvenant d'Edmund qui dessinait encore et encore les couloirs de leur château tellement Narnia lui manquait.

- Tellement précis que vous aviez l'impression _d'y avoir vécu_ ? dit Trompillon d'un ton sarcastique, ce qui passa inaperçu pour les deux autres hommes présents.

- Oui, répondit Susan en lançant brièvement un regard d'avertissement au nain qui haussa simplement les épaules.

- Ma dame, auriez-vous le temps de les dessiner pour moi ? demanda Caspian comme s'il n'était pas un roi qui avait le pouvoir de le lui ordonner.

- Sire, j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir ce talent. Je peux cependant offrir de décrire ce dont je me souviens mais rien d'autre, dit Susan en s'inclinant devant Caspian.

- Le roi sait dessiner, peindre, sculpter et faire bien d'autres choses artistiques, suggéra Trompillon, sachant parfaitement que cela leur permettrait de passer plus de quelques heures ensembles. Cair Paravel était un très grand château et il ne faudrait pas moins d'une semaine pour obtenir tous les détails nécessaires à sa reconstruction.

- Bien sur, bien sur. Je peux l'illustrer pour vous. Je vais devoir vous excuser auprès d'Alberta mais je suis sur qu'elle ne s'en formalisera pas. Encore quelques heures ici et cela n'aura plus d'importance si en fin de compte nous le faisons bien ? Dit Caspian en la regardant plein d'espoir, comme un enfant demandant des bonbons.

Susan acquiesça sans un mot et quitta la pièce avant qu'il ne change d'avis. C'était sa chance et elle ne laisserait personne la lui enlever - Caspian lui-même ne pourrait pas lui voler le temps qu'elle avait maintenant avec lui.

- Mon cher roi, vous lui faites confiance ? demanda doucement le professeur, pas seulement pour les plans du château.

- Sans l'ombre d'un doute, répondit Caspian en se levant. Même si mon esprit me dit autre chose, je dois suivre ce que me dit mon cœur ou ce château ne reverra jamais la lumière.

- Cela ne la ramènera pas, mon cher Caspian, peu importe qu'il soit parfait ou non, dit doucement Cornelius en parlant de Cair Paravel.

- Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer qu'un jour elle siège à nouveau sur ce trône. Je veux être sur que, si elle revient, même pour une seule seconde, j'aurais au moins fait quelque chose qui la fera sourire quand elle vera ce que j'ai fait, dit Caspian avant de les laisser et de se retirer pour la journée.

Cette nuit, dans ses rêves, il se vit lui-même au beau milieu du grand hall de Cair Paravel marchant vers Susan dont le visage était obscurcit par la lumière brillant derrière elle. Il devint de plus en plus excité tandis qu'il s'approchait. Chaque pas faisait battre son cœur de plus en plus vite. Quand, finalement, il l'atteint, le nom qui quitta ses lèvres n'était pas celui qu'il cherchait : « Helen ».

Au moment ou sa tête quitta l'oreiller, il avait oublié tout ce dont il avait rêvé, et même le prénom qu'il avait donné à sa reine.

* * *

Susan frappa à la porte comme elle l'avait déjà fait mainte fois ces dernières semaines, seulement cette fois, elle était plus anxieuse que d'habitude sachant qu'ils allaient parler de leur projet.

Caspian ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer. Il lui prit le plateau des mains et le posa sur une table couverte de feuille de parchemins vierges et d'instruments à dessin.

- Je pensais que nous pourrions manger pendant que vous me décrirez ce dont nous avons parlé, dit Caspian en retirant une chaise pour elle.

Susan fut choquée de voir cet homme pale et crispé devenir si animé du jour au lendemain.

- S'il vous plait, ma dame, asseyez-vous. Ne me regardez pas comme un roi mais comme un ami qui a grand besoin de votre aide, lui dit Caspian.

Elle s'assit à contrecœur mais ne put se forcer à manger, peu lui importait que Caspian poussât toute la nourriture de son coté.

- Par ou voulez-vous commencer ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Comment sont les chambres ? demanda Caspian en tenant près à dessiner.

Et ils passèrent le premier jour à parler de la chambre de Peter, des dessins du plafond jusqu'aux sculptures des colonnes du lit. Le second jour, ils s'occupèrent de la chambre d'Edmund, suivie par celle de Lucy, le troisième. Au quatrième jour, Caspian lui demanda inopinément de lui décrire le grand hall. Cela leur prit une semaine pour finir les dessins de celui-ci, passant beaucoup de temps sur les trônes des rois et des reines de jadis.

Chaque jour qu'ils passaient ensemble, ils réussissaient à se parler plus librement et même de choses qui ne concernaient pas leur projet.

- Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'avoir des frères et sœurs ? demanda Caspian tandis qu'il dessinait les détails des sculptures des trônes.

- C'est un fardeau et un cadeau. C'est dur parce que vous ne les avez pas choisis, à la différence des amis. Ils peuvent être irritants et ils peuvent facilement vous énerver car ils savent comment vous pousser à bout. Mais c'est parce qu'ils vous connaissent si bien. Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de les aimer et c'est pour cela que vous pouvez leur pardonner n'importe quoi, même le fait d'être extraordinairement ennuyant, répondit Susan en souriant au souvenir de ses propres frères et sœurs.

- Est-ce dur de ne plus les avoir autour de soi ? demanda à nouveau Caspian.

Susan soupira avant de répondre alors qu'elle réalisait à quel point ses mensonges et la vérité étaient maintenant liés. Dans un sens, elle était restée honnête en disant qu'elle avait une famille mais elle avait du changer en disant qu'ils étaient tous morts.

- Oui. C'est comme haleter à la rechercher d'air lorsqu'on se noie et qu'il n'y a que de l'eau à respirer. C'est dur pour les poumons mais vous continuez d'essayer parce que c'est la seule manière de rester en vie, répondit Susan en détournant son regard de lui.

Caspian s'arrêta quelques instants et posa sa main sur la sienne :

- Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. Je ressens la même chose à chaque minute depuis qu'elle est partie.

« C'est ce que je ressens à chaque fois que vous me parlez comme si je n'étais pas vraiment là parce que ça me rappelle que, peu importe à quel point nous sommes proches, vous êtes toujours loin de moi. » pensa Susan. C'était la première fois qu'il reconnaissait ses sentiments pour la reine et la subtilité dont il avait fait preuve pour en parler lui fait encore plus mal que s'il l'avait crié devant elle.

- Que diriez-vous de finir aujourd'hui ? Avez-vous beaucoup de choses à faire pour Alberta ? demanda finalement Caspian, rompant la tension accumulée dans la pièce.

- Non, nous pouvons continuer. Donc, c'est la chambre de la reine Susan maintenant ? Est-ce exact ? dit-elle en réalisant qu'elle devait être celle qui le dirait.

- La chambre fut peinte de toutes les nuances de bleu imaginables. Les murs avaient les mêmes boiseries que ceux qui encadraient le balcon faisant face aux montagnes. C'est sur cet horizon que le soleil se couchait chaque jour, jetant dans la chambre une légère brume rose et bleue, commença Susan. Elle continua de décrire la reste de la chambre sans qu'ils ne se lancent un seul regard.

Susan avait peur de le regarder, de peur de voir quelque chose qui lui ferait oublier qu'elle avait un secret à garder. Caspian n'osait pas lâcher du regard ce qui allait rapidement devenir un chef-d'œuvre. C'était la dernière pièce de son puzzle et il la voulait parfaite.

Après un dernier détail, elle prit une inspiration et débuta un nouveau sujet, tout aussi sensible mais qui nécessitait une réponse.

- Je crois qu'il est tant que sa majesté réponde à une question, elle aussi, dit Susan en le regardant prudemment.

- C'est le moins que je puisse faire en échange de votre aide, répondit-il.

- Pourquoi est-ce si important pour _vous_ ? Je ne vous le demande pas en tant que roi, mais en tant qu'homme qui a passé des heures avec moi pour faire en sorte que rien ne soit oublié, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- J'oublie son visage. Cela fait seulement quelques mois et il y a déjà des jours ou son image s'évanouit dans mon esprit. J'ai besoin de me souvenir d'elle et quand je vois ces dessins de l'endroit ou elle vivait et respirait, il est juste plus facile de croire qu'elle n'est pas réellement partie. Je peux l'imaginer en train de marcher dans ces halls, dit-il en montrant un dessin, puis un autre, ou je peux faire comme si elle était dans cette chambre lisant un livre ou discutant avec Lucy. C'est un morceau de sa vie, même si elle vit dans un autre monde.

- De qui parlez-vous votre majesté ? demanda Susan d'une voix creuse. Elle avait besoin de l'entendre pour être sure qu'elle n'était en train d'imaginer l'espoir qui montait en elle.

- Susan, murmura Caspian.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant ce qui leur semble être des heures. Ils étaient devenus amis sans même s'en rendre compte, passant de la colère à la confiance à travers un long et douloureux processus de découverte. Ils avaient appris à s'écouter et découvert que, même dans le silence, ils se comprenaient.

Caspian se leva, prit sa main et la baisa gentiment :

- Merci Helen, merci pour tout, murmura-t-il avant de la laisser seule.

A ce moment, la réalité revint s'effondrer sur Susan. Il n'avait encore pas vu à quel point sa peau s'était mise à bruler au contact de ses lèvres. Il l'avait encore appelée par le mauvais nom et cela fit finalement tomber les larmes de ses yeux.

* * *

En esperant que ça vous a plu !

Bisoux, Hell.


	5. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour tout le monde !!

Je sais que ça fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre… et je vous avez promis que je continuerais !

Je suis malheureusement dans l'incapacité de continuer à traduire cette fic ! D'abord, parce que je manque cruellement de temps : je prépare mes écrits, et bientôt mes oraux et je n'ai pas eu assez de temps cette année pour tenter de continuer ma traduction.

D'autre part, je ne suis plus aussi fan de Narnia que je l'étais lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire et à traduire donc je prends carrément moins de plaisir et j'arrive plus à m'y mettre, autant être honnête !

Je suis donc désolée de vous apprendre que je vais laisser tomber cette traduction ! Heureusement pour ceux à qui cette fic a plu, elle existe sous le même titre en anglais… donc, il suffit de se mettre un peu à l'anglais et de la lire ! C'est pas compliqué ^^

Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée… pour ceux qui l'ont suivi… est-ce que vous préférez que je la laisse en ligne, non terminée, ou que je la supprime complètement ? C'est comme vous voulez !!

Je m'excuse encore et encore, vraiment, je suis désolée !


End file.
